Lágrimas de Sangre
by hibary10
Summary: Si un trágico incidente cambia tu destino separándote del amor de tu vida ¿Qué harías si regresa de los brazos de la muerte pero ya no es para ti?... ¿Matarías por él?...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

"**Un inesperado comienzo"**

Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca se miraba en el espejo, detallaba cada costura del hermoso vestido de novia que traía puesto. Era un modelo muy refinado que adornaba su delgado torso con un hermoso estraple con finas piedras que jugaban como estrellas en una noche despejada.

Su largo y sedoso cabello negro azabache era sostenido por un costoso broche de diamantes que dejaba escapar pequeños rizos, dando un delicado toque sensual a su imagen.

-No puedo creer que mañana finalmente se va a cumplir mi sueño- decía sonriendo ampliamente y girando frente al espejo- Voy a mostrarle a mi madre el vestido- se dijo mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras en su busca -¡Mamá!- Decía -¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero que veas como luzco con mi vestido de novia, Mamá ven!- Repetía mientras recorría su casa buscando por todos los rincones – ¡Que extraño! No hay nadie en la casa- Se decía al caminar por las vacías habitaciones, salió hasta el patio trasero donde se encontraba la piscina pero era inútil, al parecer era la única en ese lugar.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que me hayan dejado sola? Mañana me voy a casar y ¿se fueron todos de la casa?- Se preguntó la chica cada vez más preocupada. Sin importarle que traía puesto su vestido de novia caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y salió a la calle – ¿En qué momento se hizo de noche?- se preguntó algo desconcertada, no se había percatado de que en cuestión de segundos el cielo se había oscurecido sin razón. El vecindario lucía diferente, las casas tenían un aspecto lúgubre, normalmente no era así, la chica caminó un poco pero de repente sintió que una extraña sombra pasaba rápidamente a sus espaldas, ella volteó inmediatamente, pero no pudo ver nada -¿Quién anda allí? ¡Por Favor no me gusta que me asusten de esa manera! ¡Si es una broma ya es suficiente!- gritó la joven algo alterada.

Reinaba un extraño silencio, unos segundos después dentro de unos arbustos cercanos se pudo escuchar un sonido, algo parecido al gruñir de una bestia.

Seguidamente los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, el terror invadió todo el cuerpo de la chica quien se soltó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, no se atrevía a voltear sentía que algo maligno la estaba siguiendo, una puerta entre abierta llamó su atención, por lo que no dudo en entrar allí para esconderse, agitada y con la respiración entrecortada cerró la puerta.

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, era muy poco lo que se podía ver, caminado se tropezó con algo, cuando lo tocó se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un banco de madera y al fondo el brillo de unas velas llamó su atención, reflejaban una hermosa imagen cristiana -¿Acaso está es la iglesia?- Al decir esas palabras el cielo comenzó a aclararse y el lugar quedó iluminado, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y las campanas comenzaron a sonar, todo había dejado de ser lúgubre y oscuro, los bancos estaban llenos de invitados -¿Inuyasha?- dijo la joven emocionada al observar que su novio estaba frente al altar arrodillado, al parecer estaba esperándola, alegre caminó hacia él, pero lo extraño era que el joven no volteaba –¡Inuyasha mi amor! No sabes q feliz me haces al haberte encontrado- acercó su mano para tocarlo y una voz conocida que provenía de los bancos de la primera fila la hizo voltear –¡Hija!-

-¡Esa voz… esa voz es la de mi padre!- dijo la chica con una expresión de asombro. Cuando regresó su vista hacia Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido… – ¡INUYASHA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- la iglesia de nuevo se había quedado sola y sólo permanecía su padre mirándola sentado desde la primera fila.

-¡PAPÁ PERO TÚ ESTÁS MUERTO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO? ¡INUYASHA!- gritó la joven desesperada levantándose totalmente empapada de sudor – ¡NO INUYASHA NO ME DEJES SOLA!- gritaba mientras se retorcía en la cama totalmente nerviosa.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilízate! al parecer tuviste una pesadilla- Al escuchar los gritos su madre había entrando al cuarto y la abrazaba para hacerla entrar en razón.

La joven al comprender lo que ocurría le explicó aún nerviosa -Mamá… que sueño tan extraño he tenido. Vi a mi papá y estaba vestida con mi traje de novia, en la iglesia, además… ¡no sé, fue horrible!- aseguró ella suspirando y lanzándose de nuevo sobre las almohadas secando su frío sudor.

-Vamos nena, no te pongas a así, fue sólo una pesadilla. Lo que ocurre es que estás nerviosa por lo de tu matrimonio que es hoy, además lo de tu padre seguro es porque desearías que estuviese con nosotras en un momento como este. Pero recuerda que él te verá desde el cielo-

Ella continuaba exaltada, entonces su madre le sonrió –Si continúas llorando te van a salir ojeras y ni un camión de maquillaje te las va a disimular, acuérdate que hoy debes lucir radiante-

-Tienes razón mamá ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó inquieta

-¡Son las siete de la mañana! Vamos hija debes levantarte y vestirte, recuerda que tienes q ir a la peluquería, las uñas, el maquillaje, el peinado ¡Rápido hija no hay tiempo!-

Su madre tenía demasiada razón lo que hizo que ella se levantara de una salto hacia el baño -¡¡Si mamá ya voy!!-

·····································································································

.-Izayoy voy a buscar a Sesshomaru al aeropuerto, me acaba de llamar diciéndome que ya llegó- dijo un apuesto hombre de unos 46 años a su hermosa esposa que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-¡Pero mi amor todavía no has comido nada!- reprochó ella con preocupación.

-No te preocupes cuando llegue desayunamos todos en familia, hoy es la última vez que veremos a nuestro hijo recién levantado comiendo temprano con nosotros- dijo entusiasmado aunque el hecho le producía melancolía y a pesar de eso sonreía orgulloso ya que su hijo más joven finalmente se casaba.

···································································································

Todo había salido a la perfección, la boda se llevaría a cabo en la capilla principal de la ciudad de Tokio, ambas familias eran acaudaladas, por tanto la ceremonia gozaba con todos los lujos correspondientes a una celebración de tal índole. Costosos arreglos florales, un hermoso Mercedes negro con lazos blancos esperaba fuera de la iglesia, al igual que una fila de lujosos autos que pertenecían a los demás invitados.

::::::

-¡Acepto!- culminó el feliz novio colocándole el anillo de oro en el dedo de la hermosa novia.

-"Hasta que la muerte los separe", ahora puede besar a la novia - dijo el sacerdote y seguidamente ellos sellaron ese juramente con un tierno beso.

En los primeros bancos de la iglesia se encontraban los padres del apuesto novio y la madre de Kikyo, junto al primo de Inuyasha y su bella novia, que por cierto se había vuelto la mejor amiga de la muchacha.

-Creo que voy a llorar… no puede creer que mi bebito se esté casando- La conmovida madre secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de encaje mientras que su esposo la abrazaba en señal de consuelo –Por favor Izayoy no te pongas con esas cosas que me vas a hacer llorar a mi también-

-Yo no tengo ni siquiera un esposo que me abrace, a diferencia de ti si me voy a quedar totalmente sola- rezongó la triste madre cruzándose de manos y evitando difícilmente soltar las lágrimas. Ella había quedado viuda cuando su hija apenas tenía 15 años y aunque era acreedora de una gran fortuna no se había vuelto a casar.

-Señora Sonomi, no se preocupe si se siente sola yo la puedo acompañar, además usted es una mujer demasiado atractiva, lo que necesita es un hombre joven a su lado, yo…- entonces el libidinoso chico fue interrumpido por su enojada novia que le pego fuertemente con su cartera.

-¡MIROKU! ¡Deja de estar atacando a la señora Sonomi! ¿Acaso no respetas que está tu novia al lado?-

-Pero mi amor yo solo quería alegrarla un poco, además tú me has dicho q no haga las cosas a tus espaldas, ¿entonces ahora me regañas porque lo hago de frente?-

Sango conteniéndose de no hacer una algarabía en la boda de su mejor amiga sólo agregó en tono de advertencia -Tienes suerte de que estemos en la boda de mi mejor amiga, si no te hubiese…-

Miroku con cara de constipación -mi amor no es para que te pongas tan agresiva… era una broma…-

Sonomi, Izayoy, Inutaisho soltaron una carcajada aprovechando el alboroto que se había formado al culminar la ceremonia.

:::::::::::::

Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor del novio había observado la boda calladamente desde un imperceptible rincón de la iglesia aunque un poco antes de terminar había salido hacia su vehículo en busca de su teléfono celular el cual había dejado olvidado, algo que su exigente trabajo no le permitía.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos pensó en regresar a la iglesia pero se dio cuenta de que los novios ya estaban saliendo. Esperó paciente del otro lado hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un vehículo extraño estaba estacionado en la esquina con el motor encendido, dentro de él había cuatro hombres que vigiaban de forma sospechosa la entrada de la iglesia, los invitados estaban felicitando a los novios y estos finalmente comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y al mismo tiempo el vehículo comenzó a moverse muy lentamente.

Sesshomaru percibió que la actitud de estos individuos no era normal y caminó hacia el vehículo sospechoso, su angustia llegó al límite cuando los hombres abrieron las ventanillas del lado derecho, las que daban hacia la iglesia y justamente cuando se encontraban frente a la pareja que no se estaba percatando de lo que ocurría dos revólveres cañón largo se dejaron ver por la ventanilla.

-¡INUYASHA! ¡AL SUELO TODOS! ¡AL SUELO!- exclamó con un grito ahogado que debido al alboroto no se llegó a entender, mientras continuaba corriendo hacia su coche a buscar su revólver de reglamento. Que tonto había sido al aceptar la mala idea de su padre de andar desarmado sólo por el día de la boda de su hermano porque supuestamente se consideraba innecesario.

-¡INUYASHA MUERE JUNTO A TU MUJER!- Se oyó desde dentro del vehículo.

Tres fuertes detonaciones se escucharon, un impacto fue recibido directamente en el pecho de Inuyasha lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se abatiera contra las gradas de la escalera, los otros dos fueron recibidos por la novia.

Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad al ver cómo su esposa caía a su lado – ¡KIKIO!- masculló ignorando por un momento su dolor - Tranquila, vas a estar bien. No te asustes- decía más para sí que para ella misma tratándo de ignorar las serias heridas que rápidamente teñían el blanco vestido de un rojo fuego –Kikyo escúchame ¡debes ser fuerte! No cierres los ojos aguanta mi amor-

Sesshomaru sabía que no había podido evitar la desgracia, pero tomo su arma y comenzó a dispararle al auto que huía a toda velocidad, sólo logró reventar el cristal trasero, pero no se detuvieron, así que el valiente hermano se subió en su automóvil y se dispuso a seguirlos, su padre leyó perfectamente sus movimientos y gritó desde la otra cera estrictamente - ¡SESSHOMARU! ¡NO TE ATREVAS ¡ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA TI SOLO!-

Izayoy que se encontraba en SHOCK comenzó a llorar y a gritar corriendo hacia su hijo, la madre de Kikyo se desmayó y entre Miroku y Sango trataban de reanimarla.

-Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, debemos apurarnos- dijo Miroku mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un celular

Inuyasha estaba demasiado débil, pero no soltaba el rostro de Kikyo que a pesar de sus heridas se mantenía consiente… -¡Mi amor debes ser fuerte! ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme… te lo suplico por favor!-

-Inuyasha, también estás herido- dijo ella al tocar su pecho y sentir la humedad, él le sonrió con ternura y en un susurro respondió –Viviré, no te preocupes no creas que te librará de mi tan fácilmente- ella esbozó una débil sonrisa pero luego se desmayó inevitablemente. Inuyasha desesperado trató de reanimarla pero su herida también pasó factura, por lo que no tardo en perder el sentido y caer sobre el cuerpo de la novia.

Esa tarde las gradas de la lujosa iglesia fueron bañadas con lágrimas y sangre…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

"**Los límites de la desesperación"**

Una hermosa celebración había acabado en una terrible pesadilla, todos los presentes se encontraban alarmados, las mujeres lloraban, los padres recogían a los niños pequeños tratando de tranquilizarlos, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada.

Sesshomaru empuñando sus manos miró cómo se escapaban los hombres que habían cometido aquel terrible acto –Lo siento papá- dijo decidido y desobedeciendo a las ordenes de su desesperado padre, encendió su auto y con un fuerte estruendo y una ráfaga de humo dejó tras de si sus huellas sobre el pavimento.

-¡Maldición SESSHOMARU!- Gritó Inutaisho al ver como su hijo mayor se iba a enfrentar con esos desconocidos asesinos, no había podido frenar el ímpetu de su imprudente hijo, tomo su cabeza con sus manos y se arrodilló en señal de preocupación, ya no podría tolerar más tragedias en su familia.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Por Dios!- decía entre sollozos la madre que sostenía a Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta! No podemos esperar hasta que llegue la ambulancia Miroku, la vida de mi amiga y su esposo corren peligro, debemos llevarlos hasta el auto ¡Ya!- Gritó desesperada Sango al ver que sus amigos debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y bajo hasta donde se encontraban los novios –¡Apártense! ¡Necesito llevarlos al hospital lo más pronto posible!- decía quitando a los inútiles espectadores.

Miroku trató de levantar a Inuyasha que se encontraba sobre la novia pero su cuerpo era muy pesado, su amigo le ganaba en estatura y robustez por lo que se le hacía difícil soportar su peso –¡Ayúdenme con Inuyasha por favor!- pidió y rápidamente apareció Inutaisho quien lo alzó sin mucho esfuerzo –Tú trae a Kikyo, yo llevaré a Inuyasha, los subiremos en mi camioneta, la blanca que está al frente ¡rápido!-

-¡Yo iré con ustedes! No pienso alejarme de mi hijo- dijo Izayoy levantándose de las gradas y caminado detrás de Inutaisho…

Miroku miró hacia donde se encontraba Sango con Sonomi –Pero yo no puedo dejar sola a…- No termino su frase cuando Sango respondió –No te preocupes mi amor, ve rápido yo los seguiré con Sonomi en su carro-

Miroku sólo asintió con un ademán y bajo los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-¡Mi amor! Algo anda mal con Inuyasha, su respiración está agitándose, no entiendo… es como si no pudiera respirar- dijo angustiada Izayoy a su esposo que iba conduciendo velozmente…

-Ya estamos cerca ¡ya estamos cerca! Nuestro hijo es fuerte ¡Debe soportar!-

Inuyasha comenzó a temblar, su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular, no recuperaba el sentido, pero comenzó a toser sangre, no paraba, cada vez su situación se empeoraba –¡Inuyasha no va a aguantar! ¡Inutaisho acelera! Creo que va a morir- gritaba la madre llorando y tratando de tranquilizar el ataque que estaba sufriendo su hijo.

Miroku preocupado iba en el asiento del copiloto y se volteó a tratar de ayudar a Izayoy –¡Inuyasha debes resistir! ¡Trata de respirar más lento! ¡Inuyasha respira más lento o te ahogaras con tu sangre!- repetía su amigo, él sabía que las personas en un estado inconsciente similar podían escuchar a pesar de no estar despiertos.

Todo parecía empeorarse, todavía faltaban un poco para llegar al hospital a pesar de que la camioneta casi volaba sobre el camino –¡Demonios! ¡Inuyasha debes ser fuerte! ¡Soporta un poco más!- repetía Miroku al ver que su amigo parecía agravar, continuaba tosiendo sangre cada vez más fuerte y a pesar de que lo llevaban sentado parecía no poder respirar.

-Inuyasha mi amor debes resistir- resonó una dulce y suave voz que él conocía perfectamente, se trataba de Kikyo que estaba recuperando el sentido, tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente –¡Cielo debes luchar, respira más lento por favor! Yo estoy luchando por ti, has un esfuerzo por mi te necesito vivo- era sorprendente como la chica a pesar de haber recibido dos impactos de bala podía recuperar la lucidez. A los pocos segundos y como un milagro Inuyasha comenzó a respirar más lento y aunque lo hacía con demasiada dificultad parecía haber recuperado un poco el control sobre sí…

-¡Eso es hija! ¡No debes permitir que la muerte nos quite a Inuyasha!! Ya llegamos- dijo Inutaisho mientras entraba violentamente al estacionamiento de emergencia de la clínica.

Los doctores y varios paramédicos ya habían sido alertados del incidente y por tanto esperaban la llegada de los dos heridos, fueron ingresados rápidamente, Inuyasha parecía tener un cuadro clínico más grave que el de Kikyo, ella permanecía despierta, los doctores realizaban los exámenes pertinentes…

Inutaisho tomando a uno de los doctores por los hombros -¿Dígame el estado de los muchachos por favor? ¿Van a estar bien?-

El doctor miró preocupado al padre –Señor, al parecer la muchacha recibió dos impactos, pero ninguna de las balas tocó órganos vitales, ella va a ser intervenida para retirar los proyectiles, el único agravante es que ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitamos donantes, pero en sí ella se encuentra estable- explicó bajando la mirada.

-¿Eso que quiere decir? ¿Acaso Inuyasha no?-

El doctor levantó su mirada y le respondió –Señor, debe tranquilizarse, yo creo que no está en condiciones, déjeme y le busco un calmante- fue a llamar a una enfermera pero Inutaisho lo tomó por los hombros y lo acorralo contra la pared, y frunciendo el ceño –¡Demonios doctor!! Yo no quiero un calmante ¡Dígame que le sucede a mi hijo! O le juro que no responderé de mis actos- amenazó ásperamente.

-¡Tranquilícese por favor!- pidió el doctor tratando apaciguarlo –De acuerdo le diré, pero suélteme- Inutaisho hizo caso, el doctor respiró hondo y comenzó a explicarle –Su hijo tiene un 5% de posibilidades de sobrevivir, al parecer la bala perforó su pulmón derecho, parte de su estómago y quizás otras áreas que no hemos identificado aún, en estos momentos será ingresado al quirófano y será intervenido de emergencia, él joven se encuentra muy débil ha perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre- el doctor tratando de ser más explicito al ver la cara de consternación del padre -Señor su hijo corre peligro porque debe ser operado de inmediato y su cuerpo está demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre, no hay tiempo para conseguir donantes y mucho menos para practicarle la transfusión, así que todo dependerá de la voluntad de Dios, no podemos hacer más-

Inutaisho contuvo las lágrimas, era un hombre muy fuerte no solía demostrar sus sentimientos con mucha facilidad – ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Es terrible! Inuyasha va a morir…-esa idea retumbaba sin cesar en su cabeza.

Izayoy que había observado la plática entre su esposo y el doctor desde una esquina de la sala de espera, se levantó, sabía que la expresión de su esposo era de dolor, un frío intenso la hizo estremecer. Su esposo casi nunca se mostraba tan indefenso, ella sabía que debía darle fuerzas como muchas veces él lo hacía con ella, por otro lado temía que su hijo los abandonara para siempre, el destino se encargaría de decidir y ella debía aceptarlo por más dolor que eso le causara. Se acercó a su destrozado esposo que se mantenía recostado contra una pared y acarició su espalda –Mi amor necesitamos ser fuertes, por favor no te desplomes de esa manera, aunque sean pocas todavía tenemos esperanzas- le susurró dulcemente a lo que él respondió con un exánime abrazo –¡Izayoy esto no puedes estar sucediendo!! ¡Nuestro hijo va a morir!!- un recuerdo le vino a la mente –¡Sesshomaru!! ¡Maldición se fue detrás de esos delincuentes!- dijo mientras rápidamente sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y marcaba el número de su hijo mayor.

:::::::::::

-¡Maldición jefe! ¡El imbécil hermano de Inuyasha no deja de seguirnos!! ¿Qué hacemos?!? No podemos llegar al refugio con él detrás… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo enviamos al infierno junto con su hermano?- indagaba un hombre hablando por celular con el autor intelectual de aquel incidente.

-Pues no me interesa ese parásito, hagan lo que quieran, no pienso pagarles un extra, si desean matarlo correrá por su cuenta.-

El hombre molesto –De acuerdo… entonces denos 15 minutos y nos deshacemos de él- culminó colgando la llamada –El jefe dice que hagamos lo q queramos, pero que sólo nos pagará por los muertos que acordamos, ¡vaya tacaño!- masculló algo molesto mientras se dirigía al conductor

::::::

Un celular no paraba de sonar – ¡Demonios! ¿quién rayos será?- se preguntó Sesshomaru mientras trataba de no perder el control del vehículo ya que iba a muy alta velocidad, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, los asesinos se pasaron un alto, la luz amarilla pasó a roja y unas personas comenzaron a cruzar el peatonal sin percatarse que un vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad –¡Maldición papá! Ahora no puedo contestarte- aunque sólo le llevó un segundo contestar la llamada, tal distracción provocó una reacción tardía al darse cuenta de las personas que estaban en su camino –¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó pisando el freno en seco.

Los frenos no respondieron, el tren delantero se detuvo pero la velocidad que traía el vehículo hizo que las ruedas patinaran por el pavimento sin detenerse, Sesshomaru giró el volante y la rueda delantera derecha se estalló haciendo que perdiese el control el auto y se volcara estrellándose contra una tienda de mascotas, reventando un gran acuario entre otros destrozos…

Los cuatro delincuentes soltaron una carcajada al mirar lo que habían ocasionado –Vaya parece que matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro y sin ningún esfuerzo- - eso sí!!!- rió otro de los hombre –Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi trabajo- Continuaron riendo y celebrando su éxito mientras desaparecían sin dejar rastro…


End file.
